Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to move objects or individuals with one's mind. It can be channeled through the sheer concentration or hand gestures, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common and most versatile powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Overview The strength of telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. This ability can be channeled either through one's eyes (like Macy Vaughn) or through one's hands (like Harry Greenwood). As one's power develops, they may be able to use the power intuitively, no longer needing to concentrate in order to move something. This was shown by Macy when she threw a tree branch without thinking and by Harry when he stopped a globe from hitting him without paying it any attention. Macy later learned to telekinetically apply force around an object, squashing it as a result. This aspect of power and her knowledge of the human anatomy allows her to lethally stop someone's heart, by pinching a person's left coronary artery and thereby cutting off the blood flow to their heart, and choke another being by constricting their throat and therefore restrict the amount of air they can breathe. Applications of Telekinesis Deviation .]] When Macy learned how to trigger her new power, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; the first being by an icicle formed through cryokinesis used by Taydeus. The only telekinetics who have shown the skill of deviation are Harry, Charity and Macy. It stands to reason that beings with this power may use it to deflect objects thrown toward them. Telekinetic Forcebolts Telekinetics can fire forcebolts that are able to bluntly hurl whatever they come into contact with. Macy uncontrollably fired a telekinetic force bolt at Harry after he startled her while she was bathing, and this hurled him against the wall. Heart Stopping After being told she could by Knansie, Macy learned she could telekinetically stop a person's heart. She later demonstrated this by pinching Cyd's left coronary artery, thereby cutting off the blood flow to her heart. Macy later used her telekinesis to not only stop, but also restart Galvin's heart when he was possessed by an Abiku demon. Choking The ability to harness telekinesis to constrict a being's breathing causing them to choke. Usually activated by raising the hand in the intended target's direction and squeezing the hand shut, the power can be used to choke a being until they are unable to breathe and possibly cause death. It is presumed anyone possessing telekinesis can channel the power to strangle another being. Macy used this technique defensively to stop Charity from killing her, however, Charity noted that Macy was not strong enough to kill her herself. Advanced Telekinesis As its name states, this power is an advanced form of telekinesis. Those who possess this power are able to perform feats that are far greater than those who possess only the basic form of telekinesis, such as moving multiple objects all at once. A key characteristic of advance telekinetic abilities is creating powerful blasts of kinetic energy. Known Users ;Original Power *Witches **Macy Vaughn (Formerly) **Abigael Jameson-Caine *Melinda Warren *Taydeus *Brenda Mancini *Charity Callahan *Fiona Callahan *Whitelighters **Harry Greenwood **Tessa Flores-Cohen ;Through spell, artifact, power stealing, etc. *Viralis's "goddesses" (Temporary) Trivia * In the original series, telekinesis was possessed by Prue. Paige used an alternative form of telekinesis calling "Telekinetic Orbing", which was a hybrid of telekinesis and orbing. Gallery Macy-telekinesis.gif|Macy accidentally using her untrained 1x01 Macy deflects ice.gif|Macy deflecting an icicle thrown by Taydeus 1x05 Macy throws Harry.gif 1x10 Macy tries to attack Alistair.gif Macy throws the Maestro.gif Macy_TK_Kappa_Spirit.gif Macy throws Cid.gif TKwithHand.gif Charity telekinesis.gif The goddesses in Niko's house.gif 1x18 Macy sending Galvin into the closet.gif TK Closing Door 1x22.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif References Category:Powers